


True friends

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Simpatico saiyan [5]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Brotp, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Crilin e Goku sono amici da molti anni, ma la loro amicizia resta salda.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Prompt: io sono ancora quaPersonaggi: Goku, CrilinLanciata da La Morte fidanzata (Princess Monster su Efp)Prompt: http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/porco_tensing/51440583/355015/355015_900.jpg





	True friends

True friends

Crilin accavallò le gambe e appoggiò le mani nella sabbia, le dita gli affondarono. Alzò il capo e osservò le onde del mare sbattere contro la battigia e la schiuma bianca lambire la costa dell’isola.

“Quando siamo arrivati qui, sembrava tutto più grande” disse. Goku ridacchiò e guardò la tartaruga del genio nuotare nel mare.

“Urca, eravamo così diversi. E tu non l’avresti mai detto che saresti diventato il mio migliore amico” ribatté il Son. Si grattò la testa scompigliandosi i capelli neri che gli ricadevano a cespuglio intorno al capo.

“Io sono ancora qua, amico mio” ribatté il terrestre. Si voltò e diede un paio di pacche sulla spalla del saiyan, sorridendogli.


End file.
